


Arguing

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [56]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, References to Bestiality, Werewolves, creature!fic, dub-con, evil!Merlin, evil!vampires, mind-control, non-con, references to murder, vampire!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur avoids Dracula. Dracula will not see reason. Leander returns from looking for Cenred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> I really do have some wonderful readers out there. The recent comments bothered me enough to write an addendum to the last entry (which might have shown up as a "chapter two" in your email), but I later deleted it. I just want you to know that I have tagged this fic to the best of my ability, and why some don't see non-con for what it is--rape--I don't know. The Gwendolyn chapter seemed to have upset a few, but I stand by my reasoning for portraying Arthur in that scene as a hero. He ended Gwendolyn's suffering. Also, it was plainly tagged "bestiality," so was anyone really surprised by the dogs?  
> I think my answer to someone's comment is what got the whole thing started--I said I didn't see Merlin really as evil, but I'd tagged it as such for sensitive readers. (One person really disliked being categorized as a sensitive reader!) Well, I probably misspoke there, because yeah, he's evil. But this is a vampire fic, and that's his nature and, well, fuck! This is meant to be a dark, creature fic and I can still love my characters, can't I? And you can love them, too.  
> All I can say is, if this squicks you, please don't read it. If you are reading it because you want to see Merlin get his in the end, you probably should stop, too, because most likely I won't do that. Not to say he won't suffer at all, but I don't care for unhappy endings.  
> Thanks again to those who continue to stand behind me and show their love and support in the comments. <3
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday, PwoperNinjaElf!

Three days went by with Arthur refusing to see the Count. He couldn’t get the image of Gwendolyn crawling about the floor of the kennels out of his mind. Realistically, he knew that she’d been way past saving—not only a vampire and unable to return to her human state, but inured to the dogs fucking her and totally feral with blood-lust. Whatever small piece of her that might have still been the girl he once knew had been suffering, and Arthur had been right to end it. Yet, the image of her wide-eyed surprise when the stake entered her heart, as well as her whispered “thank you,” continued to haunt him, along with the fact that the man he loved was the one who put her there.

Arthur had heard the stories of vampires and their evil deeds all his life and knew better than anyone that they were creatures who were innately cruel and vicious. Arthur held no misconceptions about Dracula. He knew Dracula was a vampire over a thousand years old, and that he wasn’t ever going to be anything else, in spite of the fact that he loved Arthur and Arthur loved him. Arthur was technically something of a vampire himself now, although admittedly some sort of cross, but it was still difficult for him to accept what the Count had done to Gwendolyn.

Arthur caught Dracula watching him several times, but Arthur continued to avoid him. Arthur remained nauseous most of the time, and spent a lot of his days and nights sleeping.

On the fourth day after Arthur killed Gwendolyn, Leander and the guards returned to Carfax Manor. The Count had sent them to find Cenred and bring him back, no doubt to torture and kill him. At the sound of their horses, Yvette dropped her sewing and ran to the window.

“He’s not with them,” she told Arthur, breathing a sigh of relief.

There was no love lost between Arthur and Cenred, but for Yvette’s sake, he was glad Leander had not found him.

“Arthur,” the Count’s voice startled Arthur from where he sat reading, and Arthur looked up from his book.

He was shocked at how drawn and worried Dracula looked.

“We must return to Castle Lubita before you get too large to travel. It is imperative that you drink from me,” Dracula said. “The baby needs it, and you need your strength, my darling.”

It was true that Arthur was weak, but his stomach roiled at the thought of taking anything. Still, he had to think of the baby. He gave a nod, and Dracula visibly relaxed.

The Count crossed the room, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his boots before lying down on the bed. Arthur stood, not without difficulty, and put his book on the table. He sat on the bed and scooted closer to Dracula. The Count’s scent drew Arthur in, and Arthur could only hope that he could hold onto the blood after he consumed it. He was still angry with Dracula, and refused to be held in his arms while drinking. Arthur leaned in, sinking his fangs into Dracula’s neck, and Dracula moaned once before quieting and lying back on the pillows with a sigh.

Arthur drank slowly and steadily, pacing himself. At one point, he thought he might be sick and pulled off, breathing deeply through his nose until the feeling passed. When it did, he nodded to the Count, who offered his neck again.

After he’d had his fill, Arthur moved away.

“How long will you continue to punish me, A Mea? I have been sleeping in the room you used when you were my servant, and I miss you.”

“I don’t think reminding me of my time as your servant is going to ingratiate you to me,” Arthur told Dracula coldly. “You knew all that time that Gwendolyn suffered in the kennels…did you ever plan to release her?”

“You specifically asked me not to kill her,” the Count reminded Arthur. “And I kept my word—I did not.”

Arthur looked at Dracula over his shoulder. “What you did was worse! And all because she flirted with me!”

Dracula’s face darkened, and he suddenly loomed large over Arthur on the bed. “Flirted! She opened her whorish legs to you and invited you in! You are lucky I didn’t tear her head off her body right at that moment!” He shook his head. “Never have I had to explain myself to anyone, and here you have me almost groveling.”

Arthur grunted out a laugh. “You are hardly groveling, Count Dracula.”

A hurt looked passed over Dracula’s face. “You speak to me as though we are strangers and not blood mates. As though you do not carry my child inside you.”

Arthur’s heart clenched. A part of him wanted to be in Dracula’s arms again, but he was not ready. He could not change the nature of the beast, but he could try to make him understand.

“You don’t know what I went through,” he said. “I had to kill her! My friend!”

Dracula narrowed his eyes, jealously obviously overcoming all else. “And was that all she was to you? You were supposed to marry her once. You seemed very tempted when she invited you to fuck her. Perhaps you still wonder what that might have been like.”

“Don’t be absurd!” Arthur cried. “For a vampire as old as you are, you certainly act the child! Our son will have more maturity than you on the day he is born.”

Dracula’s face softened and his gaze went to Arthur’s belly. “You may not want to be in my presence, but can you say the same for our child? I am his father, too.”

When Arthur didn’t argue, Dracula moved closer to put his face near Arthur’s belly. He cooed and crooned at it, telling the baby within that it had two loving parents, although one was being difficult at the moment.

“Difficult!” Arthur gritted his teeth. “You don’t even acknowledge what happened. Not only did I see my old friend suffering with _dogs_ , but I had to kill her to stop the suffering!”

“I do not see what the problem is!” The Count said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You asked me not to kill her, and I didn’t. Do you think she should have gone unpunished for what she did?”

“She was hardly in her right mind,” Arthur said.

“Oh, really? Just as you have not been? So, now are you saying that you are only here, in my bed, big with my child, because you are not in your right mind?”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous. You know very well that my turning wasn’t like most.”

“And you know that even in the beginning, though my bite made you drunk, you still knew who you were and what was going on.”

Dracula again lowered his face to Arthur’s belly, this time resting his head there.

“Why do you say our son?” he asked after a moment. “How could you know?”

“It’s just a feeling I have,” Arthur said.

Dracula lifted Arthur’s shirt and kissed the skin all around his navel. “A daughter would be a gift as well. When will you forgive me, A Mea?”

"When you are actually sorry.”

Dracula rose up and looked down at Arthur. When he bent to kiss him, Arthur turned his face away.

With a sigh, Dracula got up and left the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> End part 1. Part 2 begins with "Yearning" and will posted in chapters. I will heavily warn at the beginning of each chapter.


End file.
